Tell Me We Belong Together
by onceuponacaptainswan
Summary: Emma and Killian share a dance in Storybrooke and reflect on the one they shared during their time traveling adventure. Pure CS fluff with a side of Pride and Prejudice.


**A/N: After over a month of writers block, here's the sappiest thing I've ever written, inspired by watching Pride and Prejudice and hearing Edwin McCain's "I'll Be" on the radio.**

* * *

Emma smiled to see all the people of Storybrooke that had gathered to celebrate her family. After planning for several weeks, she, along with help from Henry, Killian, and a few friends, had managed to surprise her parents with a party to celebrate their wedding anniversary, which was currently taking place in the town square. The area had been completely reconstructed by the dwarves for the evening, now looking more like a ballroom complete with an elaborate dance floor, which David and Mary Margaret had been occupying for most of the celebration. Her smile widened as she saw Henry dancing with Regina, feeling sentimental at seeing her teenage son wearing a tux and looking much more grown than she wanted him to be. Even Baby Neal had been dressed in a similar outfit, eating the wedding cake made by Granny that Belle was unsuccessfully trying to keep from covering his dress shirt. She was so engrossed in watching her family members celebrate that she didn't notice Killian walking up behind her.

"Enjoying the evening, love?"

She turned around to answer him, whatever response she had catching in her throat when taking in his choice of clothing for the night. She had been used to seeing him in modern clothes since their first date, but had never seen him in a suit before. As much as Emma liked the leather, she couldn't deny the fact that the white shirt, and black suit and tie might be her favorite thing he's ever worn since they've known each other.

He observed the expression on her face and chuckled softly at her inability to speak. "See something you like?"

Emma sighed and smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly. "Maybe I do. I might have to start looking for excuses to hold formal events on a regular basis if it means you'll keep dressing like this."

The smirk on his face was almost comical. "Ah, so I was right- you do find me devilishly handsome."

She rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend definitely wasn't lacking in confidence. Before she could say anything else, the music playing through the speakers in the square changed from a Disney song (most of which were surprisingly well-received by the majority of people in town) to a corny 90's love ballad that normally would have made her cringe. Instead, she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him onto the dance floor to join her parents and the other couples.

"Well this is quite the surprise, Swan," said Killian, taking her hand in his and wrapping his left arm tightly around her waist. "I didn't think you cared much for dancing."

Her thoughts went to the last time they shared a dance together in an alternate reality, and in much different conditions. "I didn't before…but it's starting to grow on me now that I've found a partner that knows what he's doing," she said, grinning as she imitated his words from that night in King Midas' castle that neither one of them will ever forget.

"Aye, that I do. But I must say, love, I do quite prefer these circumstances. For instance, instead of running from the Queen, we're dancing along with her," he said, nodding toward Regina, who was now waltzing across the floor with Robin.

Emma smiled again, pleased to see her friend finally happy. "Yeah, I definitely like these circumstances better, too. Especially since I can actually breathe in these clothes." The blue dress she'd worn tonight was a much preferable option compared to the corset and extravagant red ball gown.

"Oh, I'm sure. But as much as I liked that red dress on you, you're truly a vision in anything you wear, Swan."

She all but sighed in contentment and rested her head on his chest. "Who knew that Captain Hook would end up being such a hopeless romantic?"

"I owe it all to you, love," he said as she felt his lips against her hair. "Ever since the day we met, you've bewitched me, body and soul."

Emma looked up at him, raising her eyebrows at the familiar words. "Have you been reading Pride and Prejudice?"

Killian's face turned somewhat red and she knew if his hand wasn't holding hers he would be using it to scratch that particular behind his ear. "Perhaps…Belle recommended it when I asked for something at the library, and it turned out to be a rather enjoyable story."

She lifted her head from his chest to kiss his cheek. "I like that story, too. Looks like you really are my Mr. Darcy."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment considering the way things turn out between him and Elizabeth. But even though those exact words may not originally be mine," he said, pausing to let go of her hand so he could use his to cup her face and force their eyes to meet, "they're true all the same, darling. You have indeed captivated me in every way possible, and I am now yours, completely, for as long as I shall live."

She didn't think twice before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, not even caring that they were in public surrounded by her parents and nearly everyone in Storybrooke. She finally pulled back when they were both breathless, letting her forehead fall against his.

"Are you alright, Swan?" he asked after a moment, wiping away the lone tear that had slipped down her face.

Emma nodded. "I'm fine," she whispered. "I just never thought that I would hear words like that and know that I could actually believe them…that I would ever be as in love as I am with you."

He pressed another chaste kiss to her lips. "And I, you. Always."

She looked around to see most of the party guests heading home, not realizing how late it was getting. "Do I get the last dance, Mr. Darcy?"

Her heart leapt at the grin on Killian's face. "Anything for my Elizabeth."


End file.
